Duelo de torsos
by Flamingori
Summary: Las competiciones y festivales abundan por todo el Infierno, ¿qué tenía éste de especial? Nada más y nada menos que el premio: el alma de un ser celestial.


Apenas termino el anime, y ya estoy escribiendo algo de este par, ¡me han robado el corazón!

¡Espero que os guste!

 **Título:** Duelo de torsos.

 **Fandom:** Hoozuki no Reitetsu.

 **Pareja:** HooHaku (Hoozuki x Hakutaku).

 **Género:** humor, romance.

 **Advertencias:** sinceramente, no sé qué ha pasado en este fic.

 **Notas:** nunca pensé que este anime me llegara a gustar tanto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Natsumi Eguchi y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **DUELO DE TORSOS**

(capítulo único)

.

En el Infierno japonés se celebran actividades tan dispares como los 100 metros a estilo libre en el río Sanzu (era todo un espectáculo ver a los concursantes huir de serpientes y cangrejos mientras nadaban), o un concurso de canto donde los aspirantes debían imitar los gemidos de las plantas-pez dorado, las populares _kingyosou_. Cualquier cosa era válida para proporcionar a los esbirros un merecido entretenimiento después de su jornada laboral.

El evento que tenía lugar hoy era el Festival de Torsos, hombres y mujeres por igual se desnudaban de cintura para arriba. Los ganadores serían los que mostraran un mejor torso, esto era, uno con voluptuosas curvas para la modalidad femenina, y uno duro y tonificado para los hombres. Como es natural dado el alto número de participantes, el festival se celebraba durante casi todo el día, solía empezar a mediodía y terminar ya bien entrada la noche. Antiguamente se presentaban primero las mujeres y después los hombres, fue Hoozuki quien solicitó dos cosas en el festival de este año: que el orden de presentación se decidiera al azar y que a los concursantes se les permitiera mostrarse con ropa si así lo deseaban. Con esto evitó caer en la tradición sexista que relega a la mujer a un objeto de mera comparsa privándola de su derecho a cubrirse. Por supuesto se ganó un sinfín de quejas por parte de los hombres del público, deseosos ver pechos al descubierto, pero un golpe de su maza en el suelo sirvió para hacer callar esas voces.

El Gran Rey dio un bonito discurso sobre la historia del Festival de Torsos, al terminar, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa y posó en el centro del escenario. Todo el mundo aplaudió su gesto, pero los miembros del jurado le dieron la puntuación mínima, el torso de Enma distaba mucho del ideal perfecto que se buscaba para el ganador de la categoría masculina. Hoozuki le guió, a base de dolorosos golpes, a la mesa de los jueces donde él también tomó asiento. El jurado lo componían Enma y Hoozuki como representantes gubernamentales del Infierno nipón, Satán como "personalidad invitada, Europa", Peach Maki como "artista invitado", y Hakutaku como "personalidad invitada, Paraíso", aunque este último llegó un poco tarde, se disculpó con una sonrisa que resultó encantadora y ocupó su lugar igual de sonriente junto a la cantante.

La primera participante fue Datsueba, y a pesar de su buena actuación —la anciana bailó al ritmo de enka, con sus pechos desnudos moviéndose de un lado a otro— no resultó la ganadora, aunque recibió un puntaje bastante generoso por parte del Gran Rey, quien tarareaba la canción dando palmas al ritmo de la melodía.

Las siguientes en saltar al escenario, literalmente, dieron tal bote que la madera crujió bajo sus cascos, fueron Cabeza de Vaca y Caracaballo. Bailaron mostrando una sincronización exquisita entre ambas, despertando las admiraciones del público con cada uno de sus movimientos. Para cuando empezaron a cantar a coro incluso empezó a llover, un fenómeno en parte extraordinario, las predicciones para hoy sobre los cielos del Infierno presagiaban un escaso 3% de probabilidad de lluvia. Sin embargo, el agua se llevó lejos la buena disposición del público, y tan extraña pareja bajó del escenario con una puntuación peor que la de Datsueba.

Con un grito, Minamoto subió al escenario dispuesto a ofrecer una auténtica exhibición de sumo. No obstante, ni siquiera pudo despojarse de una prenda, varias mujeres del público subieron tras él y le arrastraron impidiendo que el comandante hiciera un solo movimiento más en contra de su delicado aspecto.

Después de una pequeña pausa donde se repartió comida y bebida entre los asistentes, siguieron las actuaciones de ogros, demonios y espíritus, todos ellos mostrando sus cuerpos deseosos de ganarse el favor del jurado, con mayor o menor éxito en su cometido.

—¡Hakutaku~! —la nueva participante se contoneó por el escenario, se sentó en la mesa del jurado guiñándole un ojo al público, y se inclinó hasta besar al juez de manera escandalosa, resonando el _"¡muak!"_ por sobre cualquier otro sonido—. ¿Qué te parece la ropa que he elegido? Sé que los hombres que admiran el uniforme de doncella, europea o no, son hombres respetables, ¿y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—Personalmente, me gustas mucho más cuando no llevas nada encima, Lady Lilith.

—¡Oh, qué atrevido~!

—¡Lilith! —Satán dio un golpe en la mesa poniéndose en pie, con sus mejillas tan sonrojadas que parecían escamas de las plantas-pez—. ¿Acaso has olvidado que eres una mujer casada? ¡Con mi mano derecha, con Beelzebub! Exijo que le muestres algo de respeto y no tontees con un oriental de ojos rasgados aprovechando que se ha quedado en Europa.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estoy tonteando? Hakutaku sólo es un amigo, un muy buen amigo que me entiende y conforta —rió alzándose de hombros—. Ahora, me pregunto si hablo de sus habilidades en la medicina o de algo más, ¿cuál será~? Hakutaku —le miró con una sonrisa algo traviesa que ambos compartieron, ella acarició su mejilla y él no se apartó—, ¿de qué crees tú que hablo? ¿Qué puede ser?

—No puedo contestar a eso, Lady Lilith, si lo hago siento que me meteré en grandes problemas —ladeó la cabeza cuando ella apartó su mano—, ¿acaso planeas arrastrarme al infierno?

—Para un demonio hay pocas cosas más excitantes que profanar a una criatura celestial.

—Qué miedo, ¡incluso lo admites aquí frente a todos!

Lilith iba contestar, pero un golpe en la mesa la hizo añicos, dejando en su lugar una maza con pinchos de apariencia muy poco amigable. Ella tuvo que apartarse para evitar tal golpe, no tuvo tanta suerte Hakutaku, que acabó en el suelo con la maza prácticamente brotando de su cabeza. El dueño de la misma carraspeó en su asiento antes de hablar.

—Hakutaku, te recuerdo que estás aquí en calidad de jurado. Cualquier comportamiento impropio con cualquiera de los participantes no será tolerado —dijo Hoozuki con el ceño fruncido avanzando hacia ellos—. Lady Lilith, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas si tu comportamiento continúa. No está permitido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, intentar ganarse el favor de un miembro del jurado, a pesar de la incapacidad de éste como para valorar como es debido.

—Tú…, ¡maldito demonio! —Hakutaku se puso en pie y le señaló, si fuese un dragón ahora mismo estaría escupiendo fuego por la boca—. ¿Es que intentas matarme o qué pasa contigo?

—No me desagrada la idea, quizá deba intentarlo.

—¡Alto ahí! —Lilith alzó la mano interrumpiéndole—. Seré yo quien lleve a Hakutaku al infierno, ni se te ocurra acercarte más de lo debido. Él es mío, yo le vi primero.

—Debo decir, y muy a mi pesar, que yo he visto primero a Hakutaku, hace siglos. Ergo, seré yo quien le arrastre al infierno, me he ganado tan cuestionable derecho —contestó Hoozuki recogiendo su maza bajo la mirada aterrorizada del otro—. Resumiendo, su alma permanecerá en Japón, posiblemente en el Infierno Mortal donde atormentamos a los criminales sexuales, depravados y desviados en general.

—¡Reclamaré! Rellenaré el papeleo necesario, me encargaré personalmente de que su alma quede para siempre en mis manos.

—Rechazaré todos y cada uno de tus formularios ante el órgano ejecutivo que corresponda.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llevarme la contraria de esta manera? Y pensar que me caías bien —bufó cruzándose de brazos. Tras unos segundos sonrió y se giró hacia él con un brillo algo perverso en sus ojos—. De acuerdo, te propongo un trato: quien gane este concurso se quedará con el alma de Hakutaku, ¿aceptas?

—Supongo que no hay otra manera —suspiró—. Aunque no me emociona especialmente el premio, es algo que ya debería pertenecerme.

—Iré a por todas, pienso obtener una puntuación perfecta.

Lo que dijo intentó cumplirlo con su actuación. Lilith bailó contoneando sus caderas en un movimiento hipnótico e irresistible a partes iguales, jugando con el vuelo de su falda —la cual caía hasta sus rodillas—, sacudiendo su pecho con cada cambio de ritmo en la canción y trazando olas con sus brazos. El golpe de gracia fue su cabello, se quitó la cofia y soltó sus mechones, que cayeron libres por su nuca y parecieron rodear su rostro con una elegancia inimitable para cualquier mortal.

Satán levantó el cartel de 10, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre; Enma repitió el mismo gesto pensando en su mujer; Peach Maki levantó su 10 con una sonrisilla tímida; Hoozuki no votó por cuestiones matemáticas, cuando él actuara no podría votarse a sí mismo, no quería darle ningún punto extra a la mujer demonio; y Hakutaku no votó porque estaba bastante ocupado intentando retener la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, cosa que le ocurrió a casi todo el público asistente. En total, 30 de 40, qué haría Hoozuki para superar tal marca nadie lo sabía.

Se originó un silencio casi sepulcral cuando Lilith dejó el escenario. Hoozuki se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el centro siendo el foco de todas las miradas, cogió aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro, no porque necesitara calmarse —de hecho, estaba bastante tranquilo— sino para alargar la emoción en el público. Después de casi cinco minutos donde no hizo absolutamente nada, se giró de un movimiento brusco y señaló al Gran Rey con la maza. Enma gritó removiéndose en el asiento, tomó los carteles de todo el jurado y los mostró con tanta torpeza que entre todos formaron un muy justito 31.

—Lo dicho, el alma de Hakutaku perecerá en mis manos —afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza, se inclinó ante el público a modo de despedida y volvió a ocupar su asiento escuchando las maldiciones de Lilith.

Pasaron apenas un par de nuevos concursantes hasta que Hakutaku saltó, dio una improvisada pirueta y quedó en el escenario. Le sonrió a Lilith para luego fruncir el ceño mirando a Hoozuki.

—Os habéis olvidado de que yo también tengo derecho a participar en esto, ¡es mi alma, maldita sea! —chasqueó la lengua desabotonando su bata blanca, ésta cayó al suelo al tiempo que empezaba a sonar música tradicional china. El equipo de audio se merecía más de un aplauso, todos ellos eran auténticos virtuosos de sus instrumentos.

El siguiente movimiento de Hakutaku fue lanzar por los aires el pañuelo que siempre cubría su cabeza, con ambas manos echó hacia atrás su cabello y por un momento dejó a la vista el ojo que coronaba su frente. Sonrió a las damas del público cuando comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del qi-pao, a cada botón iba creciendo la expectación en público y jurado. Volvió a girar con una nueva pirueta que mandó lejos la prenda y, debido al movimiento, quedaron a la vista el resto de sus ojos, unos tres a cada lado de su costado. Por si aquello no fuera suficiente (era su alma lo que estaba en juego, debía ir con todo lo que tenía) comenzó a transformarse, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para mostrar su peluda cola surgiendo desde su baja espalda, además de los seis cuernos que trepaban por su columna, creciendo dos en su cabeza, y sus largas orejas, de una de ellas caía el característico pendiente rojo que siempre llevaba. Jugueteaba con él cuando se giró hacia el jurado.

—¿Y bien? ¿No merece esto una puntuación perfecta? —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, por un momento pareció que los había cerrado del todo (e incluso si así fuera, tenía 7 más con los que mirar, no le suponía un problema)—. No todos los días contempláis de primera mano a un símbolo de buena fortuna tan de cerca.

—¡Ha sido impresionante! —Peach Maki aplaudió dándole un 10—. Tienes una cola tan mullida, debe ser muy cálida si la acaricias.

—Me encantaría que tú misma comprobaras lo cálido que puede llegar a ser mi cuerpo cuando me acaricias en-

Hakutaku recibió el segundo golpe del día. El impacto de la maza fue tan fuerte que salió volando hacia el público, rodó por el suelo unos buenos pares de veces antes de lograr detenerse. Se puso en pie tosiendo importantes cantidades de sangre y no dudó en lanzarse hacia la mesa del jurado, no le hizo falta volver sobre sus pasos, una bestia milenaria es capaz de volar. Hoozuki le detuvo justo a tiempo con un movimiento inteligente, estiró el dedo índice y lo enterró en la frente de Hakutaku, éste gritó cayendo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Me has dado justo en el ojo! ¡Y sabes lo mucho que me duele! ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Pervertido sádico!

—No soy un sádico —se defendió—, actuaba en defensa propia, nada más. Y en cuanto a lo de pervertido… —resopló—. Bien, no haré ningún comentario al respecto, prefiero ocupar mi voz en asuntos más importantes —dio dos palmadas mirando al resto del jurado—. ¿Sus valoraciones? Oh, además del 10 de Peach Maki también tienes el 10 de nuestro invitado europeo, oh, e incluso otra nota estupenda por parte de nuestro Gran Rey —asintió—. Un total de 28 puntos, nada mal.

—¡Faltan tus puntos! —le interrumpió incorporándose, sacudió sus pantalones y luego sujetó su cola para también limpiarla—. Maldita sea, has llenado el pelo de polvo, ¿te haces una idea de lo que cuesta mantener el pelaje así de brillante?

—Mi puntuación es cero. A pesar de los seis ojos, tu torso es bastante normal, y una transformación a medias no es algo que se merezca mi admiración —le mostró el 0 en su cartel—. Resumiendo, yo he sacado más puntos: tu alma me sigue perteneciendo.

—¡En tus sueños! ¡Mi alma es mía y sólo mía!

—¿Es que lo debo repetir? Ya te he dicho que soy el ganador y tu alma estaba en juego, así como el cuerpo que la retiene —curvó los labios en una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos hasta al mismísimo Gran Rey—. Y se me ocurren tantas formas de profanación, será emocionante probar algunas.

—Eso ha sido del todo aterrador —chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que había retrocedido un par de pasos por mero instinto de supervivencia—. Ni siquiera pienses que te pertenezco de esa forma tan enfermiza, no se puede retener a un ser divino.

—Más tarde o más temprano serás todo mío, es un hecho.

Ante aquella confesión, el corazón de Hakutaku pareció dejar de latir por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, le dedicó una última mirada a Hoozuki y desapareció ascendiendo a los cielos, tras haberse transformado del todo en aquella criatura que arrancó los suspiros a más de un esbirro.

.

.

.

El festival terminó pasada la media noche, y poco importaron las actuaciones, todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo en darle el premio al Gran Rey a modo de agradecimiento por mantener en orden todo el Infierno. Aunque gran parte de ese mérito recaía en su jefe de personal.

Hoozuki consideró que se había ganado un momento de descanso, así que preparó su pipa y comenzó a fumar en la tranquilidad de la noche, con el escenario vacío y sin el menor de los ruidos. Echaba el humo púrpura hacia arriba, formando una nube sobre él que no tardaba en disiparse, y permitiendo que sus ojos se perdieran mirando las estrellas.

—Eso ha sido jugar sucio —no le alertó la voz de Lilith, ella suspiró quedando frente a él—. De verdad quiero el alma de un dios.

—Oriente está lleno de dioses, escoge otro.

—¿Y si te dijera que sólo quiero el alma de Hakutaku, no la de ningún otro? —antes de que hablara, le interrumpió—. ¿Me responderías con la misma frase? —sonrió sabiendo que había dado en el clavo—. Los demonios solemos ser muy caprichosos con lo que deseamos, ¿verdad? Una vez queremos algo, no paramos hasta conseguirlo. Además de caprichosos, también somos tercos.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

—¿Vas a hacerte el tonto conmigo? Qué tierno —esta vez rió un poco llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Ya que me caes bien, lo dejaré así, pero —la sonrisa desapareció de golpe—, te advierto que a caprichosa y terca no me gana nadie. Sé luchar por lo que quiero.

—Oh, entonces debemos ir a la par. No es mi estilo permanecer de brazos cruzados ante una amenaza tan obvia como ésta.

—Esto será interesante —le tendió la mano en un gesto que, a pesar de su significado pacificador, tenía otras intenciones: era el comienzo de una guerra—. Entonces, ¿que gane el mejor?

Hoozuki le devolvió el apretón sin pensárselo dos veces, demasiado orgulloso como para echarse atrás, demasiado enamorado como para no luchar.

Así fue cómo una nueva competición surgió en el Infierno japonés, una privada y peligrosa a partes iguales de la que sólo dos demonios sabían de su existencia. La tercera persona, alguien necesariamente ligado a este duelo pues era nada más y nada menos que el premio, estornudó en el mismo momento en el que las dos manos se separaron.

 _"¿Alguien habla de mí?",_ se preguntó Hakutaku en mitad de un bostezo, ajeno a la guerra que había causado.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh wow, mi plan original con este fic era una historia sólo de humor, ¿y de alguna forma ha acabado con una guerra abierta entre Hoozuki y Lilith? Bueno, podría ser peor.

Sólo aclarar que el interés de ambos demonios por Hakutaku es (muy) distinto, mientras que Lilith quiere torturar su alma sintiendo cierta complicidad y, por qué no, deseo sexual por la bestia china; el interés de Hoozuki es enteramente romántico. Por supuesto, también tiene sus deseos con Hakutaku mordiendo la almohada bajo él, pero, además de eso, le quiere. ¡Me encanta pensar en este tipo de amoríos! Y, siendo éste mi fic, nadie me iba a impedir que ocurriese, hehe.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención crear algo así.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
